


Теперь обязательно будет

by Mary_Bell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Civil War Thoughts, Drama, Flashbacks, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Bell/pseuds/Mary_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Со стороны особенно заметна заминка, минутное колебание, после которого Шэрон тянется вперёд.<br/>Целует первой, неуверенно, на пробу, прощупывая почву.<br/>Стив отвечает мягко, как будто бы благодарно, не пытаясь обнять и углубить поцелуй.<br/>Так не целуют тех, кого хотят.<br/>Баки не понимает, откуда взялась эта мысль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теперь обязательно будет

Шэрон Картер объективно не сделала ему ничего плохого. Не считая, конечно, пары ударов её не по-женски сильных ручек и удушающего хвата вокруг шеи, оставившего после себя мимолетное ощущение жжения. Это - не то, чем можно пронять бывшего Зимнего Солдата. Чёрная Вдова - на самом деле никакая не чёрная, а очень даже рыжая - справилась не в пример лучше. Но Баки не в силах противиться непонятно откуда взявшейся неприязни, почти физически ощутимой, заставляющей избегать прямого контакта. Он украдкой и издалека разглядываете её открытое доброе лицо, изучает правильные черты. Она чертовски красива, Агент 13, этого не отнять. Баки Барнс всегда умел ценить и оценивать женщин, поэтому и слыл знатным повесой по всему Бруклину. Тому, прошлому Баки, она бы, наверное, приглянулась. Золотоволосая, обманчиво хрупкая, с умным взглядом и хитрой улыбкой, девушка под стать Капитану Америке. Стиву, напоминает себе Баки, не так давно сумевший принять и осознать своё собственное имя. Конечно же, Стиву, который всегда мечтал именно о такой невесте. Честной, правильной, преданной, сильной телом и духом. В тридцатых такие тоже встречались, Пэгги уже тогда была из их разряда, опережая на полвека своё время, вот только Стиву все время чего-то не хватало. Физических сил, умения очаровывать собеседницу, места, времени. Баки думает, каким образом и почему именно эти женщины вообще появляются на его пути. Не иначе как родство тому причиной. Шэрон ведь приходится Пэгги племянницей, хотя догадаться об этом можно разве что по фамилии, ведь они не похожи от слова "совсем". Он смутно припоминает сногсшибательное красное платье и заинтересованный блеск глаз в полутёмном пабе, уверенный тон и прямой взгляд. Гораздо чётче он помнит запись из музея, где она, говоря о Стиве, силится сдержать слезы. Агент 13 совершенно другая. Более мягкая, спокойная, менее яркая, ей не нужна алая помада, чтобы привлечь внимание. Он мог бы даже окрестить её милой, если бы не видел, как Картер держит оружие. Неприязнь к ней не имеет под собой ровным счётом никакой основы.

Ему ещё сложно разбираться в эмоциях, своих и чужих, в первопричинах реакций, которые возникают в ответ на слова, взгляды и прикосновения. Особенно на прикосновения. Он держится подальше от команды Стива, боясь больше себя, нежели их. Кого ещё опасаться Зимнему Солдату? Страх вновь увидеть на своих руках кровь, услышать треск чужих костей, ломающихся в пальцах, эхом резонирующие внутри головы молящие крики, рядом со Стивом уходит. Реальность истончается, рассыпается на миллион сверкающих осколков-воспоминаний. Поначалу, будучи ещё Солдатом, он пугался этих моментов, почти трансцендентных, яркого фейерверка событий, запущенного незначительным событием или фразой и взрывающегося в голове, не оставляя после себя ни единой искры. Именно тогда он решил записывать то, что видел и слышал. Первые воспоминания были странными, смешанными друг с другом, ощущались холодно и чуждо, как ему не принадлежащие. Будучи перенесенными на бумагу непривычными, кособокими закорючками, значение которых откуда-то было известно, они приобретали смысл. Солдат перечитывал историю Джеймса Барнса, написанную им же, узнавал его - себя, в каждом слове, в каждом событии, которое с очередным прочтением переставало ощущаться чужим и далеким. Он опознал светловолосого человека в звездно-полосатом костюме, который был Стивом, лучшим другом и самым близким человеком Баки Барнса. Он вспомнил лица сестёр, запах маминой выпечки и то, как Сара Роджерс промывала ему ссадины после очередной драки в подворотне. Конечно, не все картинки калейдоскопа из его разума были счастливыми и добрыми. Те, что хотелось забыть сразу же, по иронии возвращались чаще, мучили ночами, врывались в сознание отчаянными воплями и автоматной очередью посреди оживлённой улицы. Он пытался бежать от них, прятался в темных подворотнях, пережидая приступы, зажав голову меж коленей в попытке продышаться. Иногда его срывало, сталкивало в безжалостного Солдата без перехода, и злоба, обжигающая, ни на кого конкретно не направленная, заставляла совершать необдуманные поступки. Застилающая разум алой пеленой, ярость выплескивалась на всех подряд, стократно усиленная отточенными рефлексами убийцы. Он ломал шеи не поморщившись, врывался на базы ГИДРЫ, и убивал, убивал до изнеможения, ведомый местью, пока вокруг не оставалось ни одного живого человека. И ненавидел самую свою суть, когда в голове прояснялось. Эти чудовища заслуживали смерти. Только вот он больше не хотел быть карающей дланью, исполняющей приговор. Воспоминания Зимнего Солдата не требовали материального воплощения. Их не хотелось фиксировать на бумаге. Достаточно было и того, что сам он являлся живым свидетельством того, что все эти ужасы-не выдуманные. Что история превращения Джеймса Барнса в чудовище - не плод воспалённого воображения. 

Рядом со Стивом приступов-фейерверков становилось больше, но вместе с ними возвращалось давно позабытое ощущение покоя. Видения прошлого не мучили, но приносили облегчение, как внезапно пришедшая в голову строчка из давно позабытой, бывшей когда-то любимой, песни. Баки Барнс учился понемногу радоваться каждой мелочи, появившейся из вороха разрозненных воспоминаний, и находил отражение своей радости в чужих глазах. Именно поэтому он, должно быть, и позволил Стиву себя найти. Устав от бесконечного бега, измученный неопределенностью и не принадлежащим ему страхом, Солдат был готов сдаться кому угодно. ГИДРА приняла бы его, своё детище, подарила свободу от непрошеных чужих эмоций, стёрла очередным обнулением имена и события. А если и не она, то место для наёмного убийцы вроде него нашлось бы где угодно. Зимний Солдат мог бы навсегда уйти от прошлого. Баки Барнс твёрдо был уверен, что это невозможно. Сбежать означало больше никогда не встретиться с голубоглазым человеком, помнившим его старый позывной. С Капитаном Америкой. Почему-то мысль о том, чтобы больше никогда его не увидеть, иррационально причиняла боль.  
Откуда-то он знал, что именно рядом со Стивом сможет начать жизнь заново. Нормальную жизнь. 

Баки неотрывно следит за Стивом, когда тот отходит в сторонку, разговаривая с  
Шэрон. Она смущенно улыбается в ответ на какое-то замечание, Баки из его далекого темного угла ничего не слышно, но он все равно пытается вслушаться в их беседу. Стив отворачивается от неё, делает три шага вперёд, когда Агент 13 нагоняет его и разворачивает к себе вновь. Теперь они стоят вполоборота к Баки и он, было, радуется, что сможет понять о чем идёт речь по губам, но…  
\- Будь осторожен, Стив, прошу тебя, - отчётливо проговаривает Шэрон и не усмехнуться мысленно этой банальности невозможно. Стиву нечего опасаться, когда за его плечом стоит Баки. Уж он-то позаботится о целости и сохранности Капитана, как всегда это делал. В отличие от неё, он будет рядом.  
\- На этот раз все серьезно.  
Она смотрит на Стива и взгляд её говорит о том, что она тоже серьёзна как никогда. Со стороны особенно заметна заминка, минутное колебание, после которого Шэрон тянется вперёд. Целует первой, неуверенно, на пробу, прощупывая почву. Стив отвечает мягко, как будто бы благодарно, не пытаясь обнять и углубить поцелуй. Ей приходится самой взять его лицо в ладони для большего удобства. Они выглядят так, словно сошли с рекламной картинки, которых Баки повидал немало в витринах супермаркетов за год скитаний по маленьким пыльным американским городкам. Идеально и почти стерильно красиво, не хватает только вычурного фона с пальмами и морем на заднем плане.  
Так не целуют тех, кого хотят.  
Баки не понимает, откуда взялась эта мысль.  
Как не может осмыслить, откуда знает о том, как мягко подаются под поцелуй упругие губы, как они, дрогнув, раскрываются, впуская в обволакивающий жар рта, поначалу нежные, а после требовательные, жадные на контрасте. Как Стив вздыхает от того, как ему хорошо, издаёт забавный тихий звук, пускающий волну дрожи вдоль позвоночника. Каков его рот на вкус - пьянящий, дурманящий, будто бы даже сладкий, такой, от которого колени подгибаются. У Шэрон сейчас - должны уже дрожать.  
Баки растерян.  
Откуда бы ему знать такое о Стиве? Или это ассоциативное, всего лишь наложение старых эмоций и воспоминаний друг на друга, игра воображения в ответ на увиденное?  
Память зловредно молчит.  
Шэрон отстраняется от Стива, легко коснувшись его губ напоследок, проводит ладонью по гладкой щеке, ласково заглядывая в лицо, и замечает Баки.  
Он понимает это по её резко изменившемуся выражению и глазам, изумленно расширяющимся, словно в замедленной съёмке. Это могло бы в других обстоятельствах даже показаться забавным, но Баки почему-то становится неловко. Он бесшумной тенью исчезает из помещения прежде, чем следом оборачивается Стив, ведомый направлением её взгляда. 

Баки нужно многое обдумать. Мир вокруг рябит, расслаивается на сотни мигающих картинок, реальности смешиваются вновь. Он мечется из стороны в сторону, выйдя из служебного помещения, где временно расположились люди Капитана, на крытую парковку. Что-то душит его, тянет под рёбрами болезненно, непонятное чувство. Горечь утраты, которую не классифицировать. Мысли путаются, это не похоже на прежние оглушающие взрывы воспоминаний, скорее на набор разрозненных ощущений, звуков и запахов, не складывающихся в единую форму.  
За спиной гулко щёлкает металлическая дверь.  
Он знает эти шаги. Они – все, что осталось от его прежнего мира.  
\- Порядок, Бак? - Стив облокачивается на парапет рядом с ним, выглядывая на улицу из-под бетонного навеса и провожая пешеходов взглядом.  
Черт, Баки даже не успел понять, как тут оказался.  
Он дергает плечом согласно, мол, что мне сделается, как было, так и есть. Стив понимает непроговоренное, улыбается себе под нос, сдвигается поближе, вроде как без претензии, но обязательно чтобы касаться плечом плеча. Баки давно отметил это постоянное желание не выпускать себя из поля зрения и потакает, порой неосознанно, маяча чуть позади, но в радиусе видимости.  
Стив расслаблен и Баки, не таясь, изучает его профиль, рассматривает родинку на щеке, оглаживает взглядом губы, и думает, могло ли в реальности произойти то, что так отчётливо твердит его выжженная память. Рациональная часть сознания громко шепчет, что, конечно же, нет, что все это - игра перегруженного впечатлениями разума, иллюзия.  
Чувства сдержанно молчат в неведении. Обсудить это со Стивом не кажется такой уж хорошей идеей.  
\- И давно вы с этой Картер вместе? - Это не похоже на дружеский вопрос, который подразумевался. На начало разговора двух старых приятелей о личной жизни. Чересчур обиженно и сухо, отстранённо, Баки понимает, что и жестоко вдобавок. Пэгги умерла совсем недавно. Стив, верно, думает, что и её тоже подвёл. Что он всех вокруг себя подвёл.  
Вина плещется в голубых глазах, когда он отвлекается от созерцания пешеходов и смотрит на Баки.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
С того, что её язык минут десять назад побывал у тебя во рту, не говорит он.  
\- Ты ей нравишься, - констатирует очевидное. - Иначе бы она тебе не помогала. Слишком честная.  
Стив смеется.  
\- Настолько честная, что, по-моему, до сих пор выполняет приказ Фьюри.  
Баки силится добавить на лицо удивление. Рядом с другими он бы и стараться не стал, но со Стивом хочется демонстрировать давно позабытые эмоции. Не выглядеть безмозглой тряпичной куклой.  
Делать это невыносимо тяжело, мышцы словно резиновые и кроме печали особо ничего выдавить из себя не удаётся. Но Баки все равно каждый раз пытается.  
Ради Стива. 

\- Думаешь, она все ещё шпионит на него?  
\- Уверен. На Фьюри, кажется, все работают, даже если об этом не знают. Да он бы и не пропустил такую заварушку.  
\- Если бы я не вернулся, ничего бы этого не было.  
Он взаправду не знает, как было бы лучше поступить. Он устал от борьбы, потерь и боли, ставшими привычными спутниками. Ему так хочется отдохнуть. Чтобы их просто оставили в покое. Разве это так много, чтобы просить?  
Стив дёргается, как будто ему отвесили пощечину.  
\- Ты не виноват, Бак, тебя же подставили. Акт о регистрации уже с год лежал под сукном, они просто ждали подходящего случая его достать. При чем тут ты?  
\- Не в законе дело, - пожимает плечами Баки, чувствуя себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом. - Ты. Твоя команда. Человек в костюме не хотел, чтобы я оставался на свободе. Он теперь думает, ты тоже опасен. Из-за меня.  
\- Брось, мы ещё сможем договориться, - уголками губ улыбается Стив и, очевидно, сам себе не верит, - это ведь все подстроено, чтобы опять дискредитировать "Мстителей" как команду. Теракты, заказные убийства, провокации - я постараюсь донести до Тони. Он должен понять.  
\- Непохоже, чтобы он хотел тебя слушать.  
\- А мы его заставим, - твёрдо говорит Стив, и это "мы", даже если оно и было в отношении всей команды, приятно согревает осознанием - Баки больше не один. - Осталось только понять, кому это все на руку.  
\- У Картер есть предположения?  
Стив отрицательно качает головой  
\- Она работает под началом генерала Росса, он фанатик, но всего лишь исполнитель. Кто-то пользуется его ненавистью к людям с суперспособностями, чтобы помешать нам во всем разобраться. Мне правда жаль, что с тобой все так сложилось, Баки. В любом случае, это было плохое время для мести.  
\- Ты им меня не отдал, хотя имел полное право. Уже за это стоило бы сказать спасибо.  
\- И не отдам, - с горячностью заявляет Стив. - Ты ничего не сделал, Бак, и судить тебя не за что.  
В груди неприятно тянет холодком. Баки опускает голову, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- Ты ошибаешься.  
\- Тебя использовали, Баки. Зола, Лукин, Пирс. Я читал твоё дело. Ты ведь не отвечал за себя, ты даже не помнил, кто ты есть на самом деле. И я никому не позволю судить тебя за вещи, которые многие другие совершали сознательно, а после выходили сухими из воды. Среди «Мстителей» никто не может похвастаться безупречным прошлым. И это не то, о чем мне бы хотелось сейчас спорить.  
Баки растерянно потирает стык протеза. Металл привычно холодит сквозь рубашку. В Стиве очевидно говорит не разум. То, как он ведёт себя, как разговаривает, как смотрит – Баки очевидна его болезненная привязанность, граничащая с помешательством. Когда кто-то так сильно хочет тебя защитить - это пугает. И налагает ответственность.  
\- Спасибо. Наверное. 

Не терпится свернуть эту тему поскорее, он ещё не готов к разговору по душам. Ещё не время. Стив мнётся и явно хочет что-то сказать или сделать, но не решается. Баки не уверен, что желает знать. Он делает два шага назад, и Стив тянется за ним, как будто на невидимой нити. Смешно и жутковато, они оба тут ломаные игрушечные солдатики, связанные одной прозрачной леской.  
\- Я, - Стив смотрит немного вбок, не желая навязывать зрительный контакт, - я очень волновался, Бак. Каждый раз, когда на радаре возникало что-то связанное с ГИДРОЙ, думал – хоть бы тебя не засекли, хоть бы это был не ты там, один. И, черт возьми, боялся, что ты вообще не появишься, потому что тебя уже взяли. В Лагосе я чуть не придушил Рамлоу. Из-за тебя.  
Знакомое имя неприятно режет слух. Этот человек про него знал. И молчал. Смотрел странно, без сострадания, но и не равнодушно. Теперь Баки понимает, почему.  
\- Что он сказал тебе?  
Довести обычно уравновешенного Капитана могло только что-то очень личное и особо болезненное.  
\- Что ты меня вспомнил. Тогда, ещё в первый раз, на мосту. И за это тебя обнулили, - он поднимает голову и глаза у него при этом такие, как будто Стив самолично запускал ту адскую машину.  
\- Они бы и так это сделали, рано или поздно. Ты не был причиной. Не основной.  
\- Ты сможешь простить?  
Для него это вправду важно. Знать, что Баки не ненавидит его за все случившееся. Как будто бы это не очевидно.  
\- Никогда не винил и начинать не собираюсь, - честно отвечает он, зная, что слова ничего не изменят. Стив наверняка будет корить себя всю оставшуюся жизнь и ещё немного дольше.  
Баки очень хочется это изменить, сделать что-то, что отпустит грехи им обоим, зараз, и не придумывает ничего лучше объятия, которое выходит порывистым и неловким.  
К Баки не прикасались так вот уже семьдесят лет и это подобно разряду тока, проходящему сквозь тело. Он знает, как это ощущается.  
Баки отскакивает сразу же, ещё до того, как Стив соображает, что происходит, отступает. Шаг, ещё один, всего пять до того, как он соприкасается спиной с холодным цементом опоры, держащей потолок. Стив покорно движется следом, заворожённый этой плавностью, ведомый фантомным ощущением чужого тепла, сам до конца не осознавая, что делает.  
Всего пять широких шагов и они снова рядом, ближе некуда. В этом освещении отчётливо заметно, что у Стива все лицо в разводах грязи и копоти.  
Баки отстранённо размышляет, почему Картер не стёрла это огромное серое пятно у него на скуле. Целовала же, неужели не видела?  
Тянет руку, живую, правую, оттереть. Кладёт неуверенно на тёплую щеку, касается большим пальцем нежной кожи у переносицы, поглаживает, не удержавшись. Смотрит, как медленно смыкаются длинные ресницы. Стив жмурится, чуть подаётся к руке - почти неощутимо, но поощряюще, не пытаясь коснуться в ответ. Баки смелеет, чувствуя, что ведёт и выбирает сейчас он, стирает тёмные разводы с гладкой кожи. Натыкается взглядом на одинокую веснушку чуть ниже брови и мир вокруг него в мгновение проворачивается калейдоскопом.  
Лицо Стива трансформируется, вытягивается, уменьшается. Их сейчас два - Стива. Тот, что перед ним, и второй, мелкий, с выгоревшими на солнце до золотистой прозрачности волосами и задорными веснушками по всему лицу. У Баки кружится голова, его шатает из стороны в сторону и, кажется, он сейчас упадёт.  
Только он вновь забывает, что в этой новой реальности упасть ему не позволят. Больше нет. Стив ловит за плечи, встряхивает, притискивает к опоре и Баки силится сдержать панику от сократившегося до минимума личного пространства. Приступ уходит, не оставив после себя ничего важного. Ничего полезного. Только теперь Стив выглядит обеспокоенно. Не знает, что предпринять, заглядывает в глаза, отводит бережным жестом влажные волосы ото лба.  
Баки возвращает руку ему на щеку, восстанавливая утерянный контакт. Ощущается правильно. Так же правильно, как сухо коснуться сомкнутыми губами чужого рта. Баки не знает, откуда взялась эта мысль, и зачем это сделал, и был ли самим собой в этом движении. Его попросту потянуло внутренним зовом, срочной необходимостью, которой было невозможно противиться, и он последовал бездумно. Может быть, потому что уже давно хотелось, неоформленным желанием, появившимся с первой, на самом деле, далеко не первой, встречи.

У Стива горячие обветренные губы. Ещё не коснувшись их, Баки уже знает, каков будет поцелуй на вкус. Более того, откуда-то ему известно, как Стив покорно приоткроет рот, как всхлипнет едва слышно, как попытается вжать в себя до хруста костей, ещё до того, как это произойдёт. Эти действия - знакомы, привычны его телу, в этом нет никаких сомнений. И да, - вот так целуют тех, кого хотят. Жадно прихватывая губы, задыхаясь и постанывая, не в силах оторваться, путаясь пальцами в отросших волосах и шаря ладонями по бокам и спине. Баки хорошо, чертовски хорошо в горячих объятиях, в голове блаженно пусто, постепенно в туманное небытие уходит тревога, исчезает извечный нутряной озноб. Он приходит в себя только когда Стив втискивает ему колено меж бёдер, прижимается всем собой, и Баки пугается от того, что не может вспомнить - когда именно. Когда это произошло впервые? Подростками на залитой солнцем кухне? После смерти Сары Роджерс, когда горечь и одиночество съедали его хрупкого болезненного Стива, упрямо отказывавшегося от помощи? Незадолго до призыва, от отчаяния и страха потерять друг друга? Или уже после? С другим, большим и сильным Стивом, в тесноте общей выстывающей на морозе палатки? Он не помнит.  
Упрямая память все не желает признаваться. Как будто бы кто-то специально хранит эту информацию подальше от него, бережёт. Как будто Баки Барнс, которым он был когда-то, не желает расставаться с этими воспоминаниями, не хочет делить Стива с ним. Только тело, как верный соратник, указывает верное направление, волнующей дрожью, привычным жаром внизу живота, сбившимся дыханием, не оставляя лишних сомнений.  
Он упирается ладонями Стиву в грудь, с усилием отстраняя от себя. Сервоприводы руки возмущённо гудят. Его дорвавшегося Капитана оказывается очень трудно остановить, если он того не желает. Чего стоил тот самоубийственный трюк с вертолётом.  
Баки облизывается. Огромных усилий стоит держать взгляд выше припухших губ. Он упрямо старается смотреть в глаза.  
\- Почему не сказал?  
Стив осоловело таращится в ответ.  
\- Не хотел ни к чему принуждать, если ты не помнил. А ты? Баки, когда ты вспомнил?  
\- Я не вспоминал.  
\- Но как же...  
\- В теории. Решил проверить. Ты, видно, много для него значил, раз он даже имя матери забыл, а твоё вспомнил.  
\- Кто? - Стив совершенно теряется.  
\- Твой сержант.  
Он просто не понимает. Да и кто бы понял такое?  
\- Но...  
\- Я мало что помню, но везде, где есть он, почти во всех воспоминаниях - ты. Как будто весь мир вокруг тебя вращался. Просто предположил, почему так могло быть. 

Он жалеет о сказанном сразу же. Стив сникает, уверенный как никогда прежде в своей вине. Именно поэтому Баки хотел отложить этот разговор до лучших времён. Возможно, тогда бы он смог словами оформить то, что с ним происходило. Как вообще растолковать другому человеку, что не можешь вот так просто отобрать его у себя из прошлого? Что Баки Барнс из Бруклина скорее бы сдох, чем позволил кому-нибудь коснуться Стива так, как только что касался он сам. Как объяснить, что и уйти уже не можешь? Что выбор сделан и пути к отступлению отрезаны?  
Баки ободряюще сжимает плечо Стива живой рукой.  
\- Я не вспоминал, это правда. Но это вовсе не значит, что я не знал.  
Эмоции переполняют его. Такого уже давно не случалось, видно не было достойного повода. Он чувствует раздражение от невозможности объясниться, горечь внезапной потери, вину за нанесённую обиду, восторг обретения, жгучую благодарность. И как никогда ощущает свою принадлежность, нужность другому человеку.  
Стив смотрит на него.  
Кивает.  
\- Это все потому, что ты видел нас с Картер?  
\- Возможно. До этого не было повода задуматься. Но когда ты ей ответил, я понял, что знаю, как ты это делаешь. Что давно знаю.  
\- Тебе неприятно?  
Баки думает, что это довольно глупый вопрос для человека, который минутой раньше готов был взять его, не сходя с этого места.  
\- Вовсе нет. Непривычно. Как если бы ты никогда не бывал у воды, а потом вдруг зашёл и сразу поплыл. Понимаешь?  
\- Кажется, - с сомнением произносит Стив.  
\- Я не помню, когда. Когда мы впервые, - шепчет Баки. - И я не уверен, что если ты мне расскажешь, это будет моё. Что я просто не представлю то, о чем ты говоришь. А мне нужно, чтобы оно было моим.  
Стив задумчиво покачивает головой из стороны в сторону.  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я говорил, но ведь я могу и показать, - предлагает он.  
\- Пожалуй, можно попробовать. Если без слов.  
\- Без слов, - вскидывает руки Стив и улыбается ласково. - Пойдем.  
Баки покорно следует за ним на середину полупустой парковки.  
\- Положи руку мне талию, да, вот так, - командует Стив, ставя его в непонятную позу. - Ноги пошире расставь, ага, - хватает его ладонь своей и двигает Баки назад, придавая ускорения всем весом.  
Замешательство длится долю секунды. Баки подхватывает навязанный ритм, тело двигается привычно, поворачивается, так, будто он всю свою жизнь... танцевал.  
Стив глупо и счастливо улыбается.  
Они кружат по парковке, неуклюже, попеременно сбиваясь, но не по вине Баки. Он, как оказалось, прекрасный танцор. А вот у самого Стива не всегда все выходит гладко с шагами. Он то и дело наступает Баки на ногу, путает стороны и совершенно не умеет вести.  
Тело ощущается лёгким и гибким, каким уже давно не было, и Баки не нужно смотреть вниз, чтобы знать, как ступать, поэтому он поднимает глаза. Стив жмурится от закатного солнца, бьющего в лицо, и тень от ресниц ложится ему на щеку. 

Из приоткрытой форточки веет весенней свежестью. Солнечный луч, падающий от окна, высвечивает длинные ресницы и упрямо сжатые губы.  
\- Нет, ну как можно не уметь танцевать? Стиви, что ты вообще делал все это время? Давай, научу. Это же не сложно.  
\- Не надо, Бак, - морщится Стив.  
\- Что значит «не надо»? Как ты вообще собираешься идти на танцы в субботу?  
\- Я не собираюсь. Иди ты. Тебе же хочется.  
\- Ну и свинья же ты, Роджерс. Я стараюсь, нахожу нам девчонок, чтобы хорошо провести время вместе, а ты даже не желаешь напрячься и выучить пару движений. Бросай немедленно то, что ты там малюешь, и вставай.  
\- Баки, я же сказал, что не хочу! И никуда я в субботу не собираюсь.  
\- Опять весь вечер просидишь с книжкой?  
\- Что в этом плохого? Уж лучше, чем бесцельно тратить время на какие-то танцульки. Все равно мы с этими девушками навряд ли когда-то встретимся ещё раз.  
\- Осуждаешь? Ну, хорошо, даже если и не в субботу. Когда-нибудь тебе это понадобится и будешь стоять, как дурак и не знать, что делать. Вспомнишь ещё меня тогда с моими советами!  
\- Ладно, - сдаётся Стив, со вздохом откладывая карандаш. - Все равно же не отстанешь. Давай, показывай, что там как.

Они становятся посередине маленькой комнатки, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.  
\- Руку на талию, другую мне давай. Я сначала покажу, как вести, а потом буду за партнершу.  
Стив сопит, недовольный своей несообразительностью. Он вообще не любит, когда у него что-то не получается. Сразу начинает злиться.  
\- Я же говорил, что это бесполезно, - ворчит он, споткнувшись. Но Баки непреклонен.  
\- Не смотри на ноги, смотри на меня и считай ритм про себя.  
Стив вскидывает на него глаза, голубые, почти прозрачные, расстроенные. Хмурится.  
\- Вот видишь, - ликует Баки, когда им удаётся совершить тур без запинок, - ничего сложного.  
Стив улыбается уголками губ, радостно и немного смущенно, покрепче перехватывает его ладонь. Сбивается тут же и с разворота сталкивается с Баки грудью.  
\- Ничего страшного. Попробуем ещё раз, у тебя отлично получается, - подбадривает он, пытаясь поймать взгляд и удостовериться, что эта мелкая оплошность не убила весь настрой. Стив нервно кивает, кусая губы.  
\- Давай пока я побуду партнёршей. Все равно я меньше.  
\- Дело, Стиви, - назидательно начинает Баки, раскручивая его, - вовсе не в размере. А в уверенности в собственных силах, - притягивает поближе, почти касаясь губами щеки, шепчет в покрасневшее ухо, - с этим у тебя никогда не было проблем.  
Стив в кольце его рук страдальчески вздыхает.  
\- Зато проблем с координацией, похоже, хоть отбавляй.  
\- Координация тут ни при чем. Ты просто не хочешь постараться. Вот объясни, почему, - Баки вновь притягивает его к себе, почти обнимая, - если ты решил, что в чем-то не очень хорош, сразу надо всем доказать, что это именно так? Почему не попробовать доказать обратное?  
Стив молчит, отстранённо смотрит куда-то в воротник расстёгнутой рубашки и Баки вдруг грудью ощущает, как быстро бьется его маленькое сердце. Неужели все это так уж ему тяжело? Танцевать ведь проще, чем носиться по переулкам за особо наглой шпаной. Или он чего-то не понимает?  
Пауза без малейшего движения затягивается, и Стив пытается выпутаться, но Баки, сам от себя не ожидая, перехватывает тонкие запястья, удерживая. Смотрит пристально и Стив от этого взгляда весь идёт красными пятнами.  
Ох, вот, значит, как.  
Баки изумлён, такого он точно не ожидал. Не сказать, что никогда не думал, но одно дело - умозрительные рассуждения, а совсем другое - знать, что все воплотимо. Что обоюдно. Кто бы мог подумать? Он колеблется в нерешительности.  
Меж тем Стив делает свой выбор и закрывает глаза, покорно расслабляясь. Как будто на милость отдаётся. Хочешь - ударь, оттолкни, скажи, что тебе мерзко. Будто Баки когда-нибудь мог так с ним поступить. Будто когда-то мог от такого отказаться. Вместо этого он наклоняется и сухо целует пухлые губы, ловя ртом неверящий вздох. 

Их так много - воспоминаний.  
Слов, событий, ощущений.  
Они обрушиваются девятым валом, и он знает, что когда шторм уйдёт, останутся лишь обломки, жалкие ошмётки того, что он чувствует и помнит в эту секунду. 

Пропахшая гуталином квартира, золотистые волосы на соседней подушке, развешанные повсюду наброски. Стив прилежно готовится к экзаменам, а Баки старается ему не мешать и ведёт себя тихо, как никогда в жизни.

Душные майские ночи, когда открытая форточка ничем не помогает. Они все равно спят на сдвинутых раскладушках, вместе. Стив пихает его в бок, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя, но Баки не поддаётся. Удивительно, но в этой жаре Стиви прохладный. 

Пугающе резкий запах лекарств и сочувственный взгляд врача, который только разводит руками. Стив умирает, угасает на глазах, впалая грудь ходит ходуном от надрывного кашля. Баки не спит несколько ночей подряд, меняя уксусные повязки. Больше всего он боится заснуть и проснуться над бездыханным телом. Наутро после миновавшего кризиса Стив открывает свои невозможные глаза и улыбается обмётанными лихорадкой губами:  
\- Баки.  
Ему хочется плакать. 

Солнечные зайчики на дубовом полу и запах свежей земляники, в Бруклин приходит весна. Стив снова болеет и Баки по ночам встаёт погреть ему молока.

Порванные мятые бумажки со штампом "негоден".  
\- Зачем тебе это, Стиви? Что ты пытаешься кому доказать?  
Бессильная злость. Взаимные упреки.

\- Получил назначение?  
\- 107 пехотный. Сержант Джеймс Барнс завтра на рассвете отплывает в Англию.  
Теперь ты доволен?  
Он врет Стиву, что записался добровольцем. 

Запах дешевого мыла в казармах, стылый холод внутри и снаружи. Он пытается корябать записки огрызком карандаша, но быстро бросает это занятие. Врать не хочется, писать правду - тем более. 

Вонь в клетках на базе ГИДРЫ. Не очень-то поработаешь на фабрике с воспалением легких. Его забирают в лаборатории. Всего лишь переработанный материал. Господи, думает Баки, срывая связки криком, спасибо, что Стива здесь нет. Что он в Бруклине, в безопасности, что он никогда не узнает, что это на самом деле такое - война.

\- Я думал, ты мертв.  
\- Я думал, ты меньше.  
От того, что это его Стив, хочется выть, низко и протяжно. Что с ним произошло? Кто это сотворил?  
Не уберёг. 

Едкий дым повсюду, его окружает пламя и он орет, не слыша себя, потому что Стив - по другую сторону. Баки готов сгореть с ним заживо. 

Забивающийся в нос запах хвои, трясущийся кузов, Стив держит его голову на коленях, не в силах выпустить. Шикает на всех, кто пытается громко что-нибудь у него выяснить, склоняется, быстро прижимаясь губами к виску:  
\- Ты поспи, Бак, поспи, я разбужу, когда будем на подходе к лагерю.  
Рядом со Стивом к его измученному телу, наконец, возвращается тепло.

В лагере их ждёт женщина, которая смотрит на Стива так же, как и Баки.  
Это больно.  
Улучив свободную минутку, в выделенной герою-Капитану палатке, он жмётся к непривычно широкой груди, удостовериться, что Стив – все ещё его.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - с уверенностью заверяет тот, обнимая почти до боли, - теперь - обязательно будет.  
Баки очень хочет ему поверить.

\- Ну а ты? Готов последовать за Капитаном Америкой в лапы смерти?  
Он вовсе не знает человека в звездно-полосатом костюме.  
За малышом из Бруклина он готов пойти хоть на край света. 

Горячие губы на шее, предплечья, которые не обхватить больше руками - только цепляться отчаянно, нечеловеческая сила в каждом движении. Больше можно не сдерживаться из страха навредить.  
Зато стонет он - как раньше.  
Восторг узнавания и горечь потери.

Грязь и заскорузлая кровь на руках, которую Стив самолично оттирает в ледяном горном ручье. Баки так чертовски измотан, что у него нет сил даже умыться как следует. Стив переживает, но отступать некуда - на нем лежит ответственность за весь отряд. Смотрит он все время - только на Баки.

Им вечно не хватает времени. Руки, губы, тела - все урывками, жалкими крохами, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Хотя Коммандос, наверное, все же догадались, но по их деликатному молчанию было не понять. И без того не все одобряли панибратство командира с сержантом, но то была дружба.  
Они шагали впереди и за ними пристально следили десятки, даже сотни, глаз. На них равнялись, за Капитаном шли в бой. Позволить себе проколоться равнялось самоубийству. Баки чувствовал себя погано. Прекратить все это было решительно невозможно.

\- Шшш, - тяжёлая ладонь ложится на рот, Стиву стоит немалых усилий выдавливать из себя осмысленные фразы, - всех перебудишь.  
Темнота, холод вокруг и жаркое тело рядом. Баки протестующе кусает его пальцы, лижет мокро и Стив обреченно стонет, смещая руку ему на шею.  
\- Тише, прошу тебя, - шепчет хрипло, потираясь щекой о щеку. - Услышат же.  
Почему-то Баки вдруг становится обидно, от вечных этих запретов, от невозможности даже постонать всласть, не то что покричать. Они же в отдельной палатке, в кое-то веки.  
Желание мгновенно переплавляется в ярость, он резко отталкивает Стива от себя. Выбирается из тёплого спальника на жалящий мороз, проворно лезет в свой, пустой и стылый. Стив ничего не говорит, не пытается удержать.  
Они оба не могут уснуть до утра, потому что у Баки чудовищно стучат зубы.

Ему почти больно. Удовольствие отодвигается за пределы сознания, он обессилен, выжат и может только приподнимать бёдра, демонстрируя заинтересованность в происходящем. Но Стиву эту нужно и Баки позволяет. В какой уже раз - он не помнит.  
Стив напугался, действительно, впервые за долгое время осознав - Баки смертен. Лучшему снайперу отряда не грозит быть убитым встречным огнём на передовой, но вот против осколочной мины у него нет шансов.  
Джеймса Барнса этим утром едва не разорвало на мелкие клочки.  
Стив со вскриком кончает, вжимается лицом ему в ключицу, давяще, болезненно, отстраняется и смотрит, смотрит, как будто в первый раз видит. Переворачивает на живот, приподнимает, сажая себе на бёдра, спиной к груди, входит болезненно, целует за ухом нежно.  
\- Баааки...  
Баки устало откидывает голову ему на плечо.  
В голове в такт толчкам одиноко бьется одна единственная мысль.  
Что же с тобой без меня будет? Что же будет? 

Треск костра, вздымающиеся в небо сверкающие искорки. Парни травят байки, шутят о женщинах и винтовках, довольные собой. Они зачистили больше половины баз ГИДРЫ, отмеченных на карте. Есть, чем гордиться. Стив сидит напротив. Пламя отражается в его кажущихся прозрачными глазах. Добродушно посмеивается над шутками, раскрасневшийся, смущенно улыбается на бестактные вопросы и изредка бросает взгляды на Баки.  
На горизонте маячит призрачный шанс, что они смогут выбраться из этого живыми. Пока они рядом, беды обходят стороной. Баки думает, что счастливее его самого здесь больше никого нет. 

\- Черта с два я отпущу тебя, Бак, - почти кричит Стив, комкая в руках неудачно подвернувшийся рапорт. - Никаких специальных заданий ни для кого. Ты работаешь с Коммандос и точка. Ты работаешь со мной.  
\- Полковнику для операции нужен снайпер.  
\- Найдут другого.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что другого такого, как я, нет.  
\- Вот именно, - вскидывается Стив над столом. - Тебя никто не сможет заменить.  
\- Ты не можешь мне запретить. Я уже все решил. Вернусь через три дня, не успеешь соскучиться.  
Стив тяжело смотрит в ответ и, резко поднявшись, выходит, хлопая дверью так, что дребезжат стекла. Когда Баки следует за ним в коридор, проходящие мимо штабные офицеры смотрят на него в благоговейном ужасе. Он единственный, кто может сказать капитану "нет".

\- Выпьешь?  
\- Я не пьянею, Баки, - смеётся Стив. - Зря только трофейную выпивку переведёшь.  
\- А за компанию? Одному пить не очень. Да и если я все выжру сам, до части придётся ползком добираться.  
\- Ничего, я тебя как-нибудь донесу.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, дело твоё, мой герой, - салютует Баки бутылкой шнапса. - Но учти, приставать точно буду.  
Стив тащит его на себе до самых казарм. 

\- Мне не нравится этот план, - выражает Дуган мысли всех присутствующих. - Поезд с лучшим учёным ГИДРЫ будет охраняться получше некоторых баз. И что это за прыжки по вагонам на полном ходу?  
\- Мы с Баки берём центральную часть и продвигаемся вперёд, отвлекая внимание, Морита позади, Гейб - на тебе головной вагон. Остальные нас прикрывают. Это не обсуждается. Простите, парни, - уже мягче добавляет Стив, - но мы должны это сделать.  
\- Это и вправду не лучший план, - наклонившись поближе, негромко говорит Баки.  
\- Уж какой есть, - пожимает Стив плечами. - Без Золы у Черепа нет оружия, а без оружия мы сможем его достать. Зола из своих подвалов вообще не вылезает. Упустим этот шанс - упустим возможность разгромить ГИДРУ раз и навсегда.  
\- Как скажешь, - ухмыляется Баки, - капитан у нас ты. 

Задувающий во все щели ветер гудит в обветшалом домишке. Внизу балагурят Коммандос, играя в покер.  
\- Осталось немного, - мечтательно говорит Стив, подходя со спины и твёрдо сжимая его плечо. - Возьмем эту крысу, достанем Шмидта, а там и союзники фашистов додавят. Скоро война кончится, я это чувствую.  
Баки старается подавить непонятно с чего возникший приступ паники. У него дурное предчувствие, которым он не хочет делиться со Стивом. Не хочет казаться параноиком.  
\- Вернёмся в Бруклин?  
\- Куда ещё?  
\- Да мало ли мест, - пожимает Баки плечами. Упоминание дома кажется здесь неуместным. Нереальным даже, как будто вся их предыдущая жизнь была сном.  
\- Мне нравилась наша старая квартира, - шепчет Стив, целуя его затылок. - Теперь она, конечно, маловата для двоих, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Ты будешь снова рисовать, а я.. Боже, Стив, сколько ты уже не брал в руки карандаш?  
\- Месяца три-четыре, наверное, - морщится тот в ответ. - В любом случае, с художественной карьерой у меня уже вряд ли сложится, а вот с военной - вполне. После войны можно пойти работать в СНР.  
\- С красоткой Картер и компанией.  
\- Не ревнуй, - улыбается Стив, обнимая его за плечи. - С тобой, красоткой Картер и компанией.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу этого, - с сомнением тянет Баки, прижимаясь к его груди крепче. - Надоело воевать. Лучше на завод инженером, если возьмут, или паб свой открыть.  
\- Ммм, интересная мысль.  
\- А ты? Ты не захочешь..., - Баки не знает, как о таком спросить.  
Выразить свои опасения, терзающие уже несколько месяцев кряду, ещё с тех пор, как увидел Пэгги впервые. Он не планировал делать это сейчас, но раз уж они заговорили о будущем...Может статься, что после всего Стив больше не пожелает иметь с ним дело.  
\- Ну, завести семью? С Картер или ещё с кем-нибудь?  
\- Откуда эти мысли? Вроде бы я не давал повода.  
\- Всё может случиться. Война меняет людей.  
\- Ты моя семья, Баки, - твёрдо говорит Стив и касается губами виска, - всегда был, всегда будешь. Другая не нужна.  
\- Эй, капитан, вы там где застряли? - врывается в комнату Фэлсворт и Стив едва успевает отстраниться, бросая на Баки извиняющийся взгляд.  
Это уже не обижает.  
Они просто не могут позволить себе быть слабыми.  
\- Уже идём, - преувеличенно бодро улыбается Баки и, выходя, быстро сжимает Стивову ладонь. 

\- Руку давай! - скрежет металла заглушает едва слышное "не смогу", он все равно тянется вперёд. - Баки, нет! Баки, Баки, - горячие руки держат его, не дают упасть, - что с тобой?  
Он поднимает на Стива невидящие глаза. Все вокруг плывёт, размывается, тело будто налито свинцом, его тянет вниз и Стив помогает опуститься на холодный бетон.  
Теперь Баки знает, почему сознание отказывалось отдавать все это обратно. Слишком больно, просто невыносимо для одного единственного человека. Подбородок чешется и он подносит руку к лицу. Стив испуганно и неверяще смотрит на него и Баки вдруг понимает, что плачет.  
Не может объяснить, почему.  
Большинство из того, что он видел, воспроизвести в деталях уже невозможно. Остались лишь ощущения, отголоски старых эмоций.  
Ему хочется их вернуть, избавиться от тяжкого груза чужой, непрожитой толком, жизни. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить на вопрос, и не может сдержать глупого хриплого всхлипа.  
Стив просто обнимает его и некоторое время они сидят, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, пока Баки не перестаёт трясти.  
\- Что ты вспомнил? – интересуется Стив, чуткий к переменам его настроения.  
Баки решает быть честным.  
\- Все и ничего. Если не записать сразу – оно уходит. Остаются только чувства, не образы, - поясняет он, растирая щеки ладонями.  
\- Но я помог?  
\- Да, я... вспомнил, как это было. Танцы в субботу, на которые ты не хотел идти. Я решил тебя научить.  
Стив согласно кивает в ответ.  
\- И ты поцеловал меня.  
\- Ты позволил.  
\- По-честному, спровоцировал.  
\- Не помню, что было после. В смысле, после поцелуя, - качает он головой, растерянно хмурясь.  
\- Ничего не было. Просто танцевали. А в субботу ты никуда не пошёл.  
\- Мы?  
\- Ага, - смущенно улыбается Стив. – Тогда впервые.  
\- А мы не ждали особого случая, - говорить об этом, о них, оказывается неожиданно легко.  
\- Как раз его мы только и ждали, - Стивова рука невзначай касается его правого плеча, щекотно ведёт вниз, пока не касается открытой кожи.  
Баки не отдергивается, изучает длинные пальцы на своём предплечье.  
\- Я после жалел, что раньше не признался. Было бы чуть больше времени.  
Его взгляд тускнеет.

\- Ты все ещё рисуешь? - почему-то спросить про это кажется Баки важным. В прошлом ему нравилось шуршание карандаша по бумаге.  
\- Изредка. Не так, как раньше, больше зданий и вещей, чем людей. Очень в стиле этого века, - грустно улыбается Стив. - Пытался тебя рисовать. Не вышло.  
\- Забыл?  
\- Сыворотка бы мне не позволила. Так невыносимо было, я в первые полгода места найти себе не мог, даже поехал посмотреть Большой Каньон, ты же хотел раньше его увидеть.  
\- Не помню такого, - удивляется Баки.  
\- Ага, с детства, так много об этом твердил, - Стив мечтательно закатывает глаза. - Я просидел на одном из этих булыжников весь день, пока не стемнело. Разжег костёр и нарисовал тебя, каким запомнил.  
Баки понимает. Это было прощание вполне в духе Роджерса.  
Стив все же пытался его отпустить.  
\- Сжёг?  
\- Сжёг. И только после этого смог рисовать заново.  
\- Я бы хотел взглянуть, - доверительно говорит Баки. - На новые.  
Он чувствует себя иначе. Будто сломалось что-то внутри, освобождая, меняя поведение и речь.  
Он отличается от себя полуторачасовой давности и осознаёт, что ведёт себя по-другому. Но это не кажется неправильным. Впервые за долгое время он ощущает себя...собой.  
\- Я в музее видел оставшиеся с сороковых наброски. Меня там больше всех.  
\- Это потому, - тянет губы в улыбке Стив, - что кроме тебя никто за бесплатно позировать не соглашался.  
\- Нарисуешь для меня? Потом? - он и сам не понимает, почему мысль, что у них будет это "потом" такая приятная.  
\- Конечно, Бак, обязательно нарисую.  
\- Только без, - он выразительно стучит по левой руке, - этого.  
\- Как скажешь, - покорно соглашается Стив.  
Баки поднимается и протягивает ему ладонь, за которую Стив цепляется как за спасательный круг.  
\- Не хочешь продолжить?  
\- Что именно?  
Баки приобнимает его за талию, поднимает их переплетенные пальцы на уровень лица, игриво вздёргивает брови. Стив удивлён и Баки удивлён тоже, тем, что лицо больше не ощущается гипсовой маской, что губы растягиваются в улыбке не потому, что надо показать радость, а потому, что он и вправду рад. 

Стив наклоняет голову к плечу, выражая согласие, и безропотно соглашается на роль ведомого.  
Они успевают сделать всего лишь семь шагов.  
За спиной с громким звуком открывается и закрывается металлическая дверь.  
\- Эй, Кэп, куда вы пропали? Клинт с минуты на минуту добере...ооо, - Баки пытается отстраниться, но Стив не позволяет, притискивает к себе, обнимая.  
За этот странный день Баки уже обнимали больше, чем за полвека. Лица Сокола ему не видно, впрочем, интонация говорит сама за себя.  
\- Извините, что помешал. Хотел сказать, что Бартон скоро приедет с тем парнем, о котором я говорил.  
\- Отлично, передай остальным, пусть будут готовы. Как только все будем в сборе, выдвигаемся.  
\- Ага.  
Сэм выразительно молчит и, видно, пялится.  
Баки так и разбирает смех, потому что со стороны все это наверняка выглядит довольно комично.  
\- Что-то ещё? - вкрадчиво интересуется Стив, не выпуская Баки из рук.  
\- А? Нет, уже ухожу.  
Вопреки сказанному, он еще некоторое время мнётся чуть позади.  
\- А вы, ну...  
Баки старательно воспроизводит самую угрюмую гримасу из своего не очень разнообразного арсенала и с этим лицом поворачивается к Сэму, которого, как и планировалось, оно пугает до усрачки.  
\- Все, понял, - он вскидывает руки, пятясь к входу, - ухожу. Не буду вам мешать.  
Стив дожидается щелчка двери и фыркает.  
\- Да ты умеешь располагать к себе людей.  
\- Уж как получается. А мы, что же, больше не прячемся?  
Стив понимает его правильно. Как обычно.  
\- Больше нет смысла. Да и кому какое дело теперь, - вздыхает он.  
\- Когда все это закончится, если все это закончится не... Я хочу увидеть Большой Каньон. Вместе с тобой, - говорит Баки и уже сам вжимается лбом Стиву в плечо.  
\- Обязательно, Бак. Мы непременно доберёмся туда вдвоём. Обещаю, что все будет хорошо, - шепчет Стив с уверенностью, прижимаясь щекой к его макушке. - Теперь - обязательно будет.  
Баки ему верит.


End file.
